A home we call ours
by Muffins Planned
Summary: 10 years after New Moon Bella and Jacob have their own house and family. --One shot, J/B,--


Two things made me write this. First: I wanted to write a J/B fanfic. Second: I wanted to write a happy story. I am in no way ignoring Edward or her love towards him, but in this story Jacob is the one who shines like the sun. I also want to say that I strongly dislike Edward (the character, not RobPat the actor), so I hope that doesn't shine through.

Enjoy this very carefree story, that I don't think is fluff. Review please too?

* * *

For years I had always spent the mornings out on the porch, leaning against the wooden railing surrounding it, and peering out at the heavy rain that always fell. Sometimes it made me nostalgic as the cold reminded me of a dying forest as the fall had started to claim it. Though years had passed, it made me look at everything in a perspective that before had been impossible. Jacob had been there to help me open my eyes and see the world as it was, happiness and sorrow combined in a tragic mess that was so thrilling and liberating that it left us both starving for more.

It sometimes worried me how much I had started to depend on his touch, depend on his warm body next to mine during the nights. When he was in my bed I never dreamed any nightmares, his presence chased them away, his warm body defeated them without a fight. It saddened me that I couldn't curl up next to him for too long, since after a while his touch became flames on my porcelain skin.

Even though it had taken us too long to get from A to B, that we for so many years had to chase ghost that should have never been there in the first place. His kisses mended my torn heart, his smile healing like vampire venom on a bleeding wound. He was my savior, my day, my night, my sun, my moon my life. Before, sentiments like those had been reserved for another lover, a part of my life that had been locked into a box for Jacob, for me. It was he who chased the memories away, reminded me of what life was truly about. He never let me obsess, forced me to see other people than him and the pack. Even though he planned on never leaving me, the thought of me ever ending up as I did when Edward had left tore him up too much to leave anything for chance.

Our relationship developed gradually, from a close friendship, to hugs and peeks on the cheek to buying our own house in La Push. Of course, that had taken more than a couple of years, and a lot of saving to be able to afford that little house we were proud to call ours. It had only been three years, and every day I stepped out on the porch to peer at the forest as it got drenched in the constant showers.

"There went the good weather," Jacob commented behind me, startling me out of my reminiscing, and wrapped two very warm arms around me. "You're cold," he murmured in my ear, giving my neck a quick kiss before leaning his head on mine. I looked at the swing that he had put up yesterday, hanging from a tree- it was too small for us, meant for someone that meant so much for the two of us now.

"What do you think he'll think about it?" I asked, and squeezed his strong forearms as I leaned my head back, smiling up at him.

"He'll think he has the greatest parents ever," he chuckled, and once again kissed me, but this time on my lips. "What about her, then?" He asked, his hands sliding down to rest on the small bump that had just started to tell the world that there would soon be another Black in La Push.

"You're so sure it's a girl?" I laughed, and spread my hands out on the small part of my stomach that his massive hands did not cover.

"Uh huh," he smiled teasingly. "Though I wouldn't mind another boy," he added, as innocently as he could, and I couldn't help the laugh that forced itself from my lips again.

"Of course you wouldn't," I shook my head.

"Mommy, daddy?" A small voice called behind us, averting our attention from the child in my stomach to our little boy standing in the doorway, looking at us with sleep in his eyes, still in his ninja turtles pajamas Jake insisted on buying for him.

"Hey, buddy, up already?" Jake asked, and in two big steps walked up to him and picked him up, holding him on his hip as Colin rubbed his eyes in an attempt to wake up a bit more.

"I'm hungry," Colin answered, his lower lip sticking out in a pout, looking at me with big eyes that were a mirror image of Jacob's dark ones. It didn't help at all that his hair was sticking up at in angles after sleeping, and I could only hope that I would be able to resist his suggestion for breakfast today. "Can I have chocolate?" He grinned innocently this time, knowing that chocolate was only for special occasions.

"Oh, no, but you can have a pizza sandwich!" I answered with a huge smile on my face, kissing his forehead and then stood up on my toes to kiss Jacob on the lips, causing Colin to giggle and squirm in Jacob's arms. Pizza sandwiches weren't as bad as it sounded, only bread, cheese and ham on the grill, but Colin seemed to like the name pizza more than grilled sandwiched- possibly because it was easier to say.

"Pizza!" He exclaimed happily, and the three of us entered our house again, leaving the rain wall behind us as we closed the door.

It surprised me how drama free my life had became after a while. There had been a lot of obstacles like Laurent and Victoria, not to mention the preconceptions because Jake was a year and a half younger than me. Now there were no vampires seeking vengeance, or wanting me turned, no one wanted me hurt except my still terrible balance. Jacob had chased away all monsters and given me something so much better in return.

Love, somewhere to belong, a family, a house. He was my everything, he was my home.


End file.
